Derek Minna
Derek Minna (also known as Stingray) is the main antagonist of the Fillmore! episode "Two Wheels, Full Throttle, No Breaks". He is a student activist behind the thefts of scooters in X Middle School. He was voiced by Eli Marienthal. Role Derek first appeared during the X Editorial News, where he informs the school about the rise of scooter thefts and that he has formed a new organization called B.A.G.A.S.T. (Boys and Girls Against Scooter Theft) to fight against it. Upon hearing another scooter belonging to Safety Patrol officer Ingrid Third being stolen by several kids working at the metal shop, both Fillmore and Third went undercover, befriending the gang and seeing that they hid the stolen scooters in the metal shop. Both Fillmore and Third learned that the gang is planning to sell them to an anonymous figure known as Stingray to pay for an operation of their teacher's pet dog. As told earlier, Stingray was known for many crimes in the school, such as lunch tray heists, cheat sheet scandals, and illegal lab frog racing matches, and that he kept his identity by making others do his dirty work. At first, the gang was told to steal ten scooters, but when they completed the order, they received a tape message from Stingray saying that they have to place a hundred scooters. Because of this, the gang was forced to use the school directory to make a list of all of the students who own scooters, and placed them in a chalkboard using wet paint that can only be seen in special goggles. Using the list, the gang managed to steal 90 more scooters and hid every hundred of them in the maypole storage room. However, the members of B.A.G.A.S.T busted them and reported them all to the Safety Patrol, resulting the gang to serve detention for the actions. But before the gang would be forced to return the stolen scooters, they noticed that they have all disappeared from the storage room, much to their distraught. Because of this event, the Safety Patrol become on the verge of being shut down for their supposed failure to stop the thefts. However, Fillmore spotted the smell of Cheez Whifs left on the blackboard and remembered that Derek was eating Cheez Whifs during his earlier speech, and that he left them the tape detailing Stingray's message during his earlier visit to the metal shop. It was then Fillmore, Third and the gang realized that Derek was Stingray all along; he was the one who placed the orders on the gang to steal the scooters, and that he only formed the B.A.G.A.S.T. so he could sell out the gang to them in order to steal and sell the scooters himself for profit. With this evidence, Fillmore and Third confronted Derek for his crimes, spotting some wet paint on his vest to confirm their suspicions. Realizing that he's been busted, Derek tried to escape on a stolen scooter, but Fillmore caught up to him. Climbing up a tree to the school roof, Derek stated that he made a deal to sell the scooters to Russia for profit. Eventually, Third and the rest of the Safety Patrol managed to corner Derek in the roof, taking him into custody for good. It was implied that Derek was expelled from the school and that his family sent him to military school as punishment for his villainous actions while the stolen scooters are returned to their rightful owners. Navigation Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Fanatics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:One-Shot Category:Comedy Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mongers Category:Fillmore! Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Opportunists Category:Smugglers Category:Cartoon Villains